


Arm wrestling

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No." “Oh, come on.” “No.” (only dialog)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm wrestling

“No.”  
            “Oh, come on.”  
            “No.”  
            “Don’t be a baby.”  
            “I’m not. You just know you’re going to win.”  
            “So? It’ll still be fun.”  
            “For you.”  
            “North…”  
            “Are you actually whining about this?”  
            “I’ll go easy on you.”  
            “That’s not the point.”  
            “I’ll give you something special if you win.”  
            “… How special?”  
            “Very.”  
            “What do you want if you win?”  
            “Nothing.”  
            “Really?”  
            “Yup.”  
            “… Alright, fine.”  
            “Sweet! Just put your arm here and-“  
            “I know how to arm wrestle Tex.”  
            “Hmm. Shouldn’t you be doing better then?”  
            “Quiet.”  
            “Wow, you really suck at this.”  
            “We both knew you would win.”  
            “It was fun though!”  
            “Right.”  
            “… Wanna go again?”  
            “You’re lucky you’re cute.”  
            “Love you too.”


End file.
